Dracones Caeci
by Ta-chan 76
Summary: Co-écrit avec Saharu-chan. L'immortalité n'est jamais allée de paire avec le discernement. (Mal)heureusement pour Kanon et Rhadamanthe, on peut toujours compte sur sa famille et ses amis dans ces situations. Rhadamanthe x Kanon. Joyeux anniversaire, Aelina !


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Cette année encore, Saharu-chan et moi nous sommes alliées pour l'anniversaire de notre chère Aelina. Vue à Japan expo 2018, nous ne pouvions pas rater l'occasion, et avions également de précises doléances.

Voici donc un OS aux personnages bien précis, pour te remercier de toute ta gentillesse et pour nos conversations Saint Seiya infinies. Également, un énorme merci pour ce superbe dessin que tu nous as offerts de nos cosplays respectifs (que vous pouvez retrouver sur son merveilleux tumblr, : l'illustration utilisées pour notre histoire est également issue de son sublime coup de crayon).

Sur ce, un bon anniversaire à nouveau et, nous l'espérons, une excellente lecture !

 **Sa-chan et Ta-chan.**

 **Pairing** : Rhadamanthe/Kanon, Camus/Milo.

 **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **PS** : Merci de ne pas ajouter cette fanfiction en favori/follow sans laisser de review. Vous n'êtes bien évidemment pas obligé de commenter, mais si vous décidez de rester silencieux, soyez le jusqu'au bout. Merci de respecter ce choix de notre part.

* * *

 **DRACONES CAECI**

Milo du Scorpion n'avait pas un ego particulièrement surdimensionné. Pour un Chevalier d'Or bien fait de sa personne, il estimait être relativement humble, et savait admettre quand il trouvait plus fort que lui (ce qui était rare), ou plus charmant qu'il ne l'était. (Ce qui était impossible aux dires de certains, mais qu'il admettait pour sa part parfaitement.)

Ceci étant pris en compte, quand son cher meilleur ami/partenaire de lit si diablement doué de Dragon des Mers avait commencé à lui expliquer qu'il avait peut-être un intérêt fort peu platonique pour un autre que lui, Milo s'était dit que c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Certes, il avait eu un peu mal, mais il était au fond plus que temps qu'il se consacrât entièrement à l'individu du onzième à qui Milo avait imposé, pour son propre bien-être, de continuer à fréquenter Kanon à plusieurs niveaux. Et si le cadet des Gémeaux désirait à présent ouvrir son cœur fatigué et torturé à un autre, il ne pouvait que l'encourager. Il avait donc vu d'un bon œil les confessions hasardeuses et la cessation de leur sport de chambre, se faisant oreille attentive pour les besoin de son ami, quand bien même ce dernier avait toujours tu le nom de l'heureux élu.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Kanon était arrivé bafouillant dans le huitième temple, sous le regard courroucé du Chevalier des Glaces, parti s'enfermer dans les appartements du maître des lieux. Une fois la porte claquée en bonne et due forme, et les excuses du Gémeaux balayées, Milo avait déposé deux bières sur la table basse, et pris sa traditionnelle pose sur le canapé, la tête en appui sur sa main, le coude sur le dossier, pour écouter de nouvelles confessions murmurées et étrangement timides sur le mystérieux individu. Puis, le nom était sorti.

Et Milo avait recraché tout ce qui lui restait de boisson sur le visage choqué de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

— Pas du tout. »

L'expression de pur traumatisme devait se lire sur son visage. Car Kanon se sentit obligé de rajouter, juste après :

« C'est pas pour son physique.

—Bah voyons.

—Pas pour sa tête ?

—Mieux. Bordel, mon ego vient de prendre tellement cher dans les dents.

—… Désolé ?

—Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Préviens, que je te crache de l'eau la prochaine fois.

—Ses potentielles performances au pieu jouent beaucoup dans la décision ?

—… Deux secondes.

—La salle de bain est occupée !

—Camus, bordel ! »

Kanon se renfrogna légèrement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer ?

—Ton fantasme m'a éclaté la gueule en trichant, porte un mono-sourcil des plus dérangeants, a un caractère de merde, et surtout… ah oui. C'est un Spectre/Juge d'Hadès. Ça va, j'ai tout bon ?

—Ton frère va détester, notre Déesse va beaucoup trop aimer.

—Merci, Camus.

—Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

—Oh que si. Parce qu'à mon avis, on va avoir du boulot. Et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour te le décoincer, ton grand machin millénaire. »

Le pauvre sourire de Kanon ressemblait vaguement à un « Merci. » Le roulement d'yeux de Camus beaucoup plus à un « Que les Dieux nous viennent en aide. » Ce qui, à la réflexion, aurait mieux fait d'être évité face à une telle situation...

* * *

« Eh bien ? Tu ne nous dis rien ?

—Si. Je vous ai dit il y a deux minutes de foutre le camp d'ici. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'impact.

—Allez, pour aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur ton atrophie sociale. Mais il va nous falloir des détails, cher frère... beaucoup de détails. »

La lassitude dans son soupir aurait pu se faire sentir à l'autre bout du Cocyte lorsque Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne reposa sa plume dans son encrier, s'efforçant de ne pas simplement flanquer d'un bon coup de pied ses frères aîné et cadet hors de son Tribunal. Quelle idée saugrenue d'avoir fait de Minos son supérieur hiérarchique...

Au lieu de ça il se redressa fièrement sur son siège, envoya Valentine lui préparer une dose de café supplémentaire et considéra avec une vague inquiétude les sourires de sa fratrie, qu'il avait appris avec les siècles à toujours considérer trop larges pour être honnêtes. Aujourd'hui ne constituerai pas une exception.

« Et que pourrais-je bien vous dire qui satisferait vos esprits englués dans la médisance ?

—Inutile de jouer l'innocent, Rhadamanthe. Nous sommes au courant.

—Tous les Enfers, pour être honnête, jugea bon de préciser Eaque.

—Vous me dites cela comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher.

—La totalité de ton visage serait un bon début. »

La première tasse de café se brisa contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du casque de Minos. Avec les siècles, Rhadamanthe visait de plus en plus juste.

« Dernière chance d'être clair avant que je te jette moi-même dans l'Achéron.

—Que veux-tu, mon cher Rhadamanthe... Tu reconnaîtras notre, en somme, agréable surprise de te découvrir une vie sentimentale.

—Et pas des moindres ! Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé de tels goûts. Et réciproquement, d'ailleurs...

—...Navré. Je ne vois toujours pas.

—Allez, jouons carte sur table : nous savons que tu as passé la dernière nuit en compagnie de Kanon des Gémeaux. »

Les sourires, semblables à ceux de prédateurs voraces, s'étirèrent encore davantage face au sourcil haussé de stupeur du Juge de la Whyverne.

...Et retombèrent en l'espace d'une demi-seconde lorsqu'il se contenta de répondre, laconique :

« Oh, ça ? Oui. »

Sur quoi il reprit aussitôt le classement de ses dossiers, sans plus prêter attention à la mine décomposée de ses collègues et, hélas, seuls représentants familiaux actifs.

« ...Quoi, c'est tout ?

—Tu veux que je te rédige une missive officielle et trois formulaires de consentement à chaque fois que je rencontre un ambassadeur hors réunion ?

—Un ambassadeur fort bien gaulé !

—C'est un critère de sélection, maintenant ?

—Et qui a demandé à te voir. En tête à tête. Dans un restaurant. Un samedi soir. Et en tenue civile !

—...J'ignore si je dois me sentir flatté ou terrifié que vous consacriez autant d'énergie à ma vie personnelle.

—Flatté bien sûr ! Nous avons toute une réincarnation pour nous occuper de toi ! »

Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne se sentit pour la première fois depuis des siècles d'existence pris d'une forte envie de se pendre.

* * *

« Jour dix. L'envie de les étrangler est toujours aussi forte.

—Camus, tu rédiges encore ton journal à voix haute.

—C'est le but. »

Porte claquée à l'arrière des appartements privés du huitième, pour le neuvième soir consécutif. Il n'était pas certain que les gonds centenaires s'en remettent à ce rythme. Et Milo n'était pas sûr que Shion apprécie la facture. Détournant son regard de sa fort peu tendre moitié recluse, il reporta son attention sur le Dragon Marin mal à l'aise sur son canapé.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion était pratiquement certain à présent que leurs corps y étaient imprimés.

« Tu sais, j'essaie de comprendre, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

—Arrête de penser à sa tête.

—Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, le reste…

—Tu tiens toujours à ta virilité ?

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que Camus a l'air de la tenir dans sa main, de loin.

—Tu es le seul et unique, mon amour.

—Tu viens le prouver quand tu veux.

—Donne-moi un peu de temps.

—Dix jours !

—On en était où, Kanon ?

—Rhadamanthe.

—Ah oui. Et donc, tête à part, corps d'haltérophile. Et sinon ?

—En discutant, on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait quand même de sacrés connards pour grand-frères. Ça nous a curieusement permis de parler très longuement.

—Point validé. Et à part ça ?

—… Tu veux qu'on revienne là-dessus ?

—Non, j'ai bien compris que tu craquais pour celui qui avait la plus grosse et une idée sur comment s'en servir. Mais tu as parlé de sentiments, mon vieux. Un mot que je ne t'ai pas entendu dire en un an que tu partages mon pieu. Alors vas-y, épate-moi.

—… Il m'a reconnu.

—Moi aussi, je te signale.

—Je sais, mais toi c'était pour m'accepter comme Chevalier. Lui… Il m'a appelé « Kanon des Gémeaux. »

—C'est ton nom.

—Mais personne ne l'a fait avant de me combattre.

—Bon, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est un peu juste quand même.

—… J'aime quand il parle.

—Hein ?

—Il a de la culture. Il a vu des mondes entiers. Il est différent. Et il me regarde.

—Moi aussi. Je te fais l'amour avec les yeux depuis dix minutes, tu t'en fous tellement, c'est certainement le plus gros vent de l'histoire de la drague.

—Pire que ta tentative de premier baiser sur moi ?

—Camus, quand tu en auras marre, tu fais signe.

—Ce n'est pas prévu. Il est 23h, et j'ai sommeil.

—… Rappelez-moi comment vous faisiez pour fonctionner, déjà ?

—On se voyait une fois tous les six mois pour baiser.

—MILO !

—C'est une explication plausible, en effet. »

La vague de froid mortel chassa les deux meilleurs amis hors du huitième temple à 23h03. Dépités, ils embarquèrent leur fond de bière autrefois tiède, à présent agréablement rafraîchi, vers la plage, pendant que Kanon comptait à son meilleur ami le fiasco qu'avait été ce qu'il aurait aimé appeler son second rendez-vous.

Mais qu'au vu de l'attitude du Juge, il aurait dû renommer dédain intersidéral. C'en était à pleurer.

Comme le faisait Milo. De rire. Cet enfoiré.

* * *

« Et donc, tu l'as revu hier soir ?

—Vous savez, je peux vous envoyer un recommandé à chaque fois que je sors boire un verre, ça vous fera gagner du temps. »

Sans surprise, le sarcasme passa à plusieurs pieds au-dessus des têtes du Garuda et du Griffon, et Rhadamanthe songea à la possible acquisition d'un nouveau verrou à la porte de son bureau.

« Allez. Ne nous prends pas pour des buses, aujourd'hui. Si tu l'as revu, c'est que tu étais bel et bien intéressé, hein ?

—Par une conversation qui implique un autre interlocuteur que vous ? Sans hésitation.

—Tu n'y couperas pas. Dis-nous tout, cette fois !

—Eh bien, que dire ? C'est une surprise, mais c'est en fait un compagnon de boisson sympathique. Il sait écouter. Et il paye parfois sa tournée, LUI.

—On boit de la bière, tu carbures au whisky. Une tournée n'est jamais rentable.

—Enfin bref. Et ensuite ?

—On a bu, on a parlé. Je crois même qu'on a ri à un moment...

—...Par tous les Dieux, on ne doit jamais le laisser filer, celui-là.

—Sur quoi, poursuivit Rhadamanthe sans lui prêter attention, Il m'a dit ne pas avoir envie de rentrer tout de suite, alors je lui ai proposé un dernier verre chez moi. »

Rhad arrivait désormais à prédire avec plus ou moins d'exactitude les expressions faciales à venir de ses frères. Pas leurs prouesses vocales. Et il se promit de piocher rapidement dans le stock de boules quiès de Rune quand deux cris de joie aussi violents que les sonates de Pandore s'impactèrent contre ses tympans :

« Eh bien, tout de même ! On a failli se dire que tu étais ENCORE passé à côté de l'aubaine !

—Votre opinion de moi ne se dégraderait pas avec les siècles ?

—Tu ne fais rien pour y remédier.

—Mais raconte nous donc ! Vous êtes passé aux choses sérieuses à quel moment ?

—Hm... Quand j'ai ouvert la bouteille de cognac, j'imagine.

—Ah, bonne technique, ça !

—Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu sous-entendais.

—Et après ça ?

—Après ? Nous avions déjà pas mal bu, il se faisait tard... Je l'ai raccompagné sur le pas de la porte. Mais il ne partait pas. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me demander, mais semblait trop honteux pour le dire. »

Silencieusement, Garuda et Griffon échangèrent un high-five dans leur dos.

« Ah, tout de même ! Même toi, tu peux avoir de la jugeote, parfois.

—Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui l'embarrassait autant. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

—...Et ?

—Je lui ai donné vingt balles pour un taxi. »

Il était vrai que jamais les Tribunaux infernaux n'étaient plus terrifiants que dans le silence. Et d'autant plus sous le regard de consternation et de déception mêlées des Grands Juges.

« Bordel... Tu as... Mais quel... !

—Et il a réagi comment... ?

—...Là, j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris sa réponse. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Rhadamanthe leva enfin la tête vers eux, révélant une distincte, mais douloureuse joue rouge et gonflée, vestige de la force légendaire des Saints des Gémeaux. Et à n'en pas douter, un paquet de frustration était passé dans celui-ci.

« ...Rappelle moi, il s'appelle comment, son meilleur ami? Le blondinet bouclé aux allures de sitcom eighties ?

—...Milo du Scorpion ?

—Yeeep. M'est avis qu'une visite de courtoisie au Sanctuaire ne sera pas de trop. Et pitié, Minos, repose ce dictionnaire : à ce train-là, tu ne manqueras pas de mille autres occasions de lui balancer bien plus lourd à la gueule... »

* * *

Camus du Verseau était un homme totalement fonctionnel. Mis à part sa température corporelle avoisinant les dix degrés Celsius en plein été, il était en pleine possessions de ses moyens et avait toute envie de s'en servir. De préférence avec l'idiot qui s'était imposé dans sa vie depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans.

Et à ce niveau, Camus n'était PAS satisfait. Un mois que Kanon squattait infailliblement le huitième temple, et l'attention de son gardien par la même occasion. Le Chevalier des Glaces s'était cru enfin débarrassé de son rival lorsqu'il avait annoncé avoir un intérêt sentimental pour un autre que Milo. C'était enfin LE moment qu'il avait attendu. Et que son ancien amant aurait dû attendre aussi pour renouer pleinement et entièrement, de préférence nus, et sur une surface quelconque dont le français se contrefichait de la nature.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, ses interactions de sommiers s'étaient faites inexistantes, Milo étant bien trop occupé à conseiller son meilleur ami, s'épuisant la santé, par-delà ses fou-rires, à trouver une faille dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un cerveau excessivement lent.

Ce genre de choses ne convenait pas à Camus du Verseau. Et si Kanon lui suggérait de nouveau sa main droite, il allait se manger un mur de glace dans la face que ça n'allait pas traîner. A la place, il décida de se jeter aux lèvres de son bien aimé, avec intention fort peu cachée de l'avoir au lit dans cinq minutes top chrono. Au vu du baiser qu'il lui rendait, le français aurait presque pu hurler un « Oui ! » victorieux.

« Milo, tu es là vieux ? »

Le meurtre n'était toujours pas autorisé au Sanctuaire ? Parce que Camus était quasiment certain de ne pas avoir besoin d'Athena Exclamation.

« Dans le salon.

—Bon- Ooups. Je dérange ?

—Oui.

—Non.

—Même pour ça vous n'êtes pas d'accord, c'est fascinant.

—La gravité dans ta face tout autant. »

Et encore une porte claquée violemment. Kanon était presque certain d'avoir entendu Shion gueuler d'ici.

« Une bière, Kanon ? Il t'a encore fait des misères, ton grand machin ?

—Je dois le voir demain.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ce billet de vingt ?

—C'est à lui. Je vais lui rendre.

—Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus vexant pour toi au fond. Qu'il n'ait pas compris l'évident, ou qu'il ait oublié que tu peux te téléporter n'importe où avec un triangle d'or.

—Les deux. Même toi tu avais fini par comprendre quand j'étais intéressé.

—Tu es contrarié, je ne vais donc pas me vexer. Mais je t'emmerde.

—Mais tu peux être bouché, il a raison.

—Camus, tu n'en as pas marre ?

—Excessivement. »

Le Chevalier du Scorpion se massa les tempes.

« Bon, écoute. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Demain, c'est moi qui te sape.

—Euh… »

Un étrange bruit leur parvint de la chambre. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait le rire du Verseau, Kanon se félicitait de ne pas l'entendre plus souvent. Il était terrifiant. Il y avait clairement un accès de psychopathie là-dedans, et le cadet des Gémeaux commençait sérieusement à craindre pour sa vie.

Face à lui, Milo essayait désespérément de ne pas leur en coller une à tous les deux.

« Je vais te fringuer demain. S'il ne comprend pas avec ça, ma foi, il ne te restera qu'à lui sauter dessus.

—Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas que pour le cul.

—Attends d'avoir testé avant de déballer tes sentiments. Au moins, tu auras essayé la marchandise.

—…Un vrai romantique. Tu m'étonnes que l'autre littéraire te soit tombé dans les bras.

—On a appliqué l'autre méthode et on a eu du bol.

—Ça te dirait de le prouver ?

—Tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole, Camus !

—Depuis un mois ? Absolument. »

Haussant les épaules, le Chevalier du Scorpion donna le plan d'attaque à son meilleur ami. Il allait s'occuper de le vêtir. Lui trouver un parfum. Un endroit où se rencontrer qui puerait le lascif à plein nez (Kanon n'avait pas demandé comment son compatriote était au courant), et encourager le cadet des Gémeaux à repayer une tournée ou deux. (« Ça coûte une blinde, bordel ! »)

Après ça, il ne resterait plus à Rhadamanthe qu'à lui tomber dans les bras.

Et malgré son ascendance à Ganymède, Camus du Verseau prit le parti risqué d'une offrande à Zeus, histoire de bouger les hormones de son fils.

* * *

« ...Par tous les cercles infernaux, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ? »

Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne ne se sentit pas la force d'ignorer la remarque aujourd'hui. D'autant qu'il était à peu près certain qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas satisfait la curiosité malsaine de ses deux frères... et leur intérêt de plus en plus douteux pour ses quelques sorties avec Kanon des Gémeaux.

Aussi, mettant temporairement sa fierté de côté (avec sa lucidité, son bon sens et toutes ses chances de se taper un jour un ex-Général fort charmant, aurait ajouté mesquinement Eaque), le juge de la Caïna accepta de se tourner vers eux... révélant une deuxième joue rouge et boursouflée, présentant une magnifique symétrie avec la première baigne reçue quelques jours plus tôt.

A ce stade, Minos et Eaque ne purent même pas en rire : ça devenait franchement navrant.

« Laisse-moi deviner... Il t'a de nouveau invité à sortir.

—Oui.

—Il t'a emmené dans un bar plus intime... Une boite de nuit, peut-être ?

—Un club privé à Athènes.

—Qui disposait de chambres à louer à l'étage, j'imagine.

—Étonnamment, oui.

—Il portait quoi ?

—Euh...un pantalon noir, il me semble. En cuir, je dirais. Si je me rappelle bien, il s'était attaché les cheveux.

—Il me semble que vous, les british, vous avez une expression pour ça... 'De la confiture aux cochons', c'est ça ?

—Tais-toi, Minos. Et toi, continue.

—On a de nouveau bu... Il a de nouveau payé sa tournée. C'est vraiment agréable de parler avec quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Enfers.

—Si seulement tu pouvais lui faire autre chose que parler avec...

—J'imagine la suite... Il t'a proposé de te poser à l'étage, pour avoir moins de gens et de bruits autour de vous ?

—Précisément.

—Je crains le pire... mais qu'as-tu répondu ?

—Que ce n'était pas raisonnable vu que je travaillais le lendemain. Je lui ai serré la main et je suis parti. »

Seule la présence de deux blessures potentiellement douloureuses sur le visage de Rhadamanthe retint le geste de Minos, prêt à saisir le presse papier pour lui jeter au front.

Jamais il n'avait autant espéré, en trois millénaires, que Rhadamanthe soit adopté.

« Bon sang... Espèce de... ! Estime-toi heureux qu'il se soit contenté d'une deuxième gifle !

—Ah, mais il est parti sans dire un mot dès ma poignée de main finie. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a frappé.

—...Pardon ? »

Rhadamanthe soupira et rangea ses dossiers dans son bureau. Même lui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour poursuivre.

« J'ai été réveillé par la sonnette vers deux heures du matin. Et quand j'ai ouvert...

—Laisse-moi deviner : Milo du Scorpion ?

—Non. Saga des Gémeaux.

—...Oh bordel.

—Et il t'a dit quoi ?

—Il était excessivement mécontent, pour une raison que j'ignore. Avant même que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il fichait là, il m'a demandé quelles étaient mes intentions envers son frère. Je lui ai dit que c'était clairement un ami en devenir. Ça ne lui a pas plu. Il m'a frappé. Il m'a demandé si je ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour moi. J'ai dit que c'était un ambassadeur avisé et un bon guerrier. Ça ne lui a pas plu. Il m'a frappé. Après quoi il m'a jeté deux places de cinéma au visage en me hurlant que même si je ne le méritais clairement pas, j'avais intérêt à en faire bon usage. Je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas. Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Il m'a refermé la porte au visage. »

Sur quoi Rhadamanthe agita lentement les deux billets devant lui, s'interrogeant à voix haute s'il devait les donner à Gordon et Queen pour leur jour de repos, ignorant les cosmos irradiant de rage de ses deux frères.

Mais bon, se consolèrent ils. Ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, ils avaient du soutien dans le clan adverse...

* * *

Laissant Camus former un trou conséquent dans le mur à force de s'y cogner le crâne, Milo accueillit son meilleur ami qui avait l'air, pour la première fois depuis un mois, vaguement heureux. Et voir Kanon des Gémeaux avec un léger sourire que le Scorpion était prêt à qualifier d'idiot valait son pesant d'armures en petits morceaux. Balançant une bière droit dans les mains de l'ancien Marina, le maître des lieux invita son hôte à le suivre, faisant fi du « boum-boum » répétitif annonçant pourtant une perte neuronale conséquente chez son cher Verseau.

« Dis-moi tout. »

Avec un dandinement que Milo décida de songer charmant, Kanon sortit deux tickets de sa poche arrière.

« Il m'a invité au cinéma. »

Le pur cri de joie qui retentit fit sursauter les deux hommes en même temps.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'il faut que tu t'en occupes de ton machin. Il vire clairement psychopathe.

—Il m'a fait attendre des années, il peut bien tenir quelques semaines. Parlons plutôt de toi. Il se bouge enfin spontanément, le Juge ?

—Je ne pense pas. Il y avait aussi une carte avec.

—Et ?

—Il y a marqué « Pitié, ne désespère pas. » C'est signé par ses frères.

—Bah comme quoi, tu n'es pas seul à avoir des envies de meurtre.

—Kanon, s'il faut visiblement autant de monde pour faire avancer votre affaire, tu n'as pas songé qu'il n'était peut-être pas intéressé ?

—Tu préfères que je continue à baiser ton mec ?

—Essaie encore, et je t'en rends physiquement et perpétuellement incapable.

—Il peut le faire, vieux, fais attention. Il est un chouia tatillon.

—… Tu as l'art de l'euphémisme.

—Je croyais que nous étions là pour parler de ta catastrophique conquête en devenir. »

Milo prit les tickets et observa le film choisi. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Camus.

« C'est toi qui lui as envoyé ça ?

—J'ai une tête à en avoir quelque chose à faire de leur histoire ?

—Concrètement, vu que Milo ne t'honore pas depuis un mois, oui.

—Ravi de voir que vous en êtes conscients. Et non. Ce n'est pas moi, pourquoi ?

—Parce que ça ressemble à un de ces films atrocement longs et chiants que tu me forces à voir une fois tous les six mois, et où je finis par te peloter parce qu'on s'emmerde à crever.

—Rustre. Qu'est-ce que je te trouve, parfois, je me demande.

—J'ai bien une réponse à cette question.

—La ferme, Kanon.

—Ce sont peut-être ses frères lui qui ont filé pour la même raison que j'y vais, à ces séances de ciné.

—… Ou Saga. Il n'était pas très content l'autre jour.

—C'est vrai qu'il a les mêmes goûts pourris. Je doute que son intention soit de provoquer un pelotage en règle, mais si ça fait le job… J'espère que tu es prêt à utiliser tes mains.

—Ca fait plus d'un mois, à ce stade, il me frôlerait, je pourrais lui sauter dessus.

—Si ça continue à ce rythme, ça risque de devenir notre dernier recours.

—Le mien aussi. Milo ? Il y a un colis à l'entrée. »

Le Verseau observait le paquet apparu soudainement dans une tornade de plumes noires et blanches. Milo l'ouvrit d'un air circonspect, avant de sourire de façon beaucoup trop carnassière pour être honnête.

« Et dire que je pensais savoir habiller pour un rendez-vous…

—… Ils m'auraient filé un panneau avec marqué « Je suis open, putain ! », le résultat aurait été le même.

—Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Avec ça, s'il ne capte pas, passe au niveau suivant.

—Je me demande pourquoi il ne comprend pas.

—Parce que c'est un vieux croûton millénaire réincarné avec une sale tronche qui ne peut pas penser un seul instant qu'un mec bandant comme toi et avec une telle personnalité s'intéresse à lui.

—… Tu es en train de dire que Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne a des problèmes de confiance en soi ?

—Je ne suis pas le psy des Enfers, mais c'est soit ça, soit il est aveugle, sourd et débile. Ça fait beaucoup pour un Juge, je pense. Et ses frères et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, on dirait. Alors va te changer. »

Et tandis que Kanon emportait avec lui la pile de vêtements beaucoup trop dépravés pour être honnête même à des yeux innocents, Milo observa de nouveau les tickets de cinéma. Pas de doute, Saga était sérieux dans son choix. Restait à espérer que Rhadamanthe n'ait pas les mêmes goûts haut de gamme que lui.

Lorsque Kanon ressortit, dûment changé et la mine incertaine, Milo ne retint pas le profond ronronnement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Le Chevalier du Verseau dût pour sa part en flanquer une à son compagnon. Sa tolérance avait des limites que ces deux imbéciles avaient crevées il y a longtemps. Mais il pouvait reconnaître aux deux Juges des Enfers de savoir choisir des vêtements au message précis.

Cette tenue voulait clairement dire « Ici et maintenant. »

Camus songea à passer commande auprès de la fratrie Infernale. Un accoutrement pareil permettrait peut-être de rappeler à Milo du Scorpion que malgré sa fatigue et son dévouement, son devoir presque conjugal était à honorer assidûment, de façon extrêmement régulière. Et à ce stade, le Chevalier du Verseau était prêt à ne pas être regardant sur le contexte.

Sans compter qu'il y avait du chiffre à se faire là-dedans. Le Sanctuaire comptait après tout son lot de dépravés.

* * *

Chaque visite du Tribunal de la Caïna devenait désormais difficile pour eux.

Attention. Minos du Griffon et Eaque du Garuda aimaient leur respectivement petit et grand frère. Du moins, ils tachaient actuellement de s'en convaincre. Difficile de conserver ce sentiment intact quand la moindre de leur rencontre se concluait par une porte claquée et un jet d'objet potentiellement lourd dans le visage de la Whyverne.

Mais cette fois, c'était la bonne. Ils avaient investi tous les efforts possibles. Si à ce stade, Rhadamanthe n'avait toujours pas saisi la perche si tendue qu'elle lui en fracassait le crane, c'était sans espoir.

Aussi fut-ce un soulagement lorsqu'après s'être fait servi le thé par Valentine et supplié par Sylphide de ne plus détériorer le matériel bureaucratique, ce fut un Rhadamanthe avec deux joues parfaitement proportionnées qui les reçut.

Et, curieusement, un bon de commande et un chèque à remplir signé du symbole astrologique du Verseau. Mais ils s'en occuperaient plus tard.

« Rhadamanthe, mon cher frère, tu as une mine superbe !

—Après quatre sacs de glace à la faire dégonfler, j'espère bien, merci. Vous n'êtes pas lassés de toujours prendre votre pause ici ?

—Un jour, je te ferai admettre que tu nous aimes. Mais il y a plus important : cette sortie cinéma, alors ?

—Est-ce qu'un jour, je pourrais faire un pas à la surface sans que les trois quarts des Enfers soient au courant ?

—Quand tu mériteras qu'on te laisse interagir seul avec des êtres humains. Et c'est pas gagné.

—Merci, Eaque. Donc... Ce film ? Avec Kanon des Gémeaux ?

—C'était un après-midi agréable. Merci. Au revoir.

—Bon... Tu as encore loupé quelque chose, hein.

—Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait à 'louper'. On est allé voir un film, le film s'est terminé, nous nous sommes dits au revoir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

Honnêtement, ils auraient presque bien voulu le croire. Mais quelque chose dénotait dans l'attitude de leur frère. Et une partie de son flegme légendaire manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui, remplacé par un délicat soupçon de colère rentrée, et agrémentée d'un regard fort soupçonneux envers ses frères.

Rhadamanthe en colère ne faisait plus la moindre distinction envers ses adversaires. Minos et Eaque firent prudemment un pas en arrière.

« ...Seigneur ? »

Garuda et Griffon remercièrent silencieusement la tête anxieuse de Queen, dépassant à peine de la porte les séparant du couloir :

« Je t'écoute, Queen.

—Je... Vous avez une demande d'entrevue, Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

—Reporte-la à demain.

—Ça... me semble impossible, Seigneur. Il est déjà sur place.

—...Queen, si c'est encore Saga des Gémeaux, tu le mets à la porte sans réserve et lui signale qu'il peut me joindre par missives officielles.

—Pas exactement, Seigneur. C'est plutôt-

—OU IL EST, CE CONNARD ? ! »

Et sans autre forme d'introduction, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant passer une tornade de boucles blondes qui vint saisir Rhadamanthe au col, le regard irradiant de colère.

Minos et Eaque auraient pu intervenir. Mais ils étaient en réalité bien davantage soulagés que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de lui expliquer la délicate mécanique du rencard moyen.

« Je. vais. te. TUER.

—...Milo du Scorpion. Quelle 'agréable' surprise.

—Tiens, tu t'améliores en sarcasme.

—Ta gueule, Minos.

—Mais tu te prends pour qui ? ! Enchaîna aussitôt le Scorpion sans leur prêter attention. D'où tu t'imagines pouvoir le juger ? Je te l'amène sur un plateau et tu me le fais revenir au bord de la dépression et du suicide, mais C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?

—Vous pourriez lui poser la même question, répliqua la Whyverne d'un ton grinçant. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter un quelconque respect hier.

—Sa tête sur ton épaule. Sa tête sur ta fichue épaule ! Et tu lui jettes pratiquement ta veste au visage pensant qu'il avait froid ? Mais Zeus t'a bercé trop près du pilier de marbre ou quoi ? ! »

En retrait, Minos pouffa : il lui fallait la noter, celle-là. Mais Rhadamanthe choisit de ne pas se démonter, la colère montant dans sa voix :

« Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Avez-vous seulement vu sa façon de se vêtir ? C'en était... indécent. Nous étions dans un lieu public.

—Et tu t'es même pas demandé une seconde pourquoi il s'était sapé comme ça ?

—Ses goûts vestimentaires ne me concernent pas.

—Oh, eh bien maintenant si. Vu que tu lui as foutu un blanc magnifique à la sortie du film et que tu lui as balancé, je cite, « d'apprendre à se respecter » !

Il était déjà établi que depuis plusieurs jours, Eaque et Minos éprouvaient un profond soulagement à frapper leur frère. C'était la première fois qu'ils songeaient à l'étrangler avec la queue de son casque.

« 'Se respecter' ! ! Répéta un Scorpion bouillant de rage. Comment _oses_ -tu ? Avec tous les efforts qu'il fait pour toi, je n'y comprends rien ! Tu n'en mérites rien !

—Il n'a qu'à adopter un comportement acceptable en société !

—Et il méritait un tel mépris, selon toi ?

—Si un homme d'une telle puissance et d'une telle beauté s'abaisse à ce genre d'artifices, oui, clairement !

—Précisément, espèce de connard ! Alors tu vas... Attends, quoi ? »

La tension retomba considérablement. Le cosmos scorpionnesque, prêt à éclater, s'adoucit en l'espace de quelques secondes, une vague lueur d'espoir s'allumant au fond de ses yeux.

Minos et Eaque reprirent espoir et goût à la vie.

Un Sylphide hilare récupéra un billet de cinquante lâché de mauvaise grâce par la Harpie.

« Tu... peux répéter ? Répondit doucement Milo, retenant avec difficulté un sourire.

—Ce genre d'accoutrements... Vous vous imaginez que c'est facile d'apprécier un film quand la moitié de la salle ne regarde pas l'écran, mais la personne assise à côté de vous ? Et je ne me fais aucune illusion sur la nature de cette attention. Si Kanon cherche un partenaire pendant ses sorties, qu'il ne m'y impose pas. Du reste, il n'a aucun besoin de recourir à une attitude si licencieuse. Vous aviez bien vu son visage. Il lui suffit de sourire pour attirer autant de candidats qu'il le souhaite... et je me serais bien abstenu d'en être témoin. »

Sur quoi, son inexplicable colère encore bien trop présente, Rhadamanthe rassembla rageusement ses dossiers et quitta son Tribunal à grands pas, ne manquant pas d'en claquer les portes de bois sculptées, faisant trembler les murs de pierre millénaires.

Ce qui, entre autres, lui permis d'éviter les sourires narquois de ses frères, les pouces levés en l'air de ses spectres personnels et les mains jointes en prière de Milo, qui recommença doucement à croire aux Dieux.

* * *

Camus du Verseau ne supportait pas Kanon des Gémeaux. Bon, déjà, pour l'évidente raison que ce dernier s'était tapé l'homme de sa vie sans discontinuer pendant un an après leur résurrection, mais surtout parce que tout dans son attitude s'opposait à la sienne. Et Si Milo et lui étaient fort différents, ils se ressemblaient étrangement sur un grand nombre de points.

Ce n'était pas le cas avec Kanon. Et sa frustration grandissante ne l'aidait pas à garder son froid discernement habituel.

Malgré cela, Camus était encore un homme. Sa réplique assassine en sentant le cosmos devenu trop familier entrer dans le huitième temple mourut donc sur ses lèvres à l'instant où il vit le regard sincèrement et profondément triste de l'ancien Marina. Plus encore que de la peine, il y avait une déception forte et évidente. Comme un espoir qui s'était éteint. Chose que Camus trouvait excessivement déplaisante, alors qu'un nœud se formait dans son estomac. Et voilà qu'il se trouvait à offrir une tasse de café chaud à sa Némésis, jurant intérieurement contre Milo.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion lui aurait tout fait. Même ressentir de la compassion pour Kanon.

Et ce fût au moment où Camus se jurait d'étrangler son compagnon que ce dernier entra d'un pas tonitruant dans le temple, brisant l'ambiance mortuaire qui y régnait depuis la veille par un grand cri.

« Loué soit la Déesse, nous sommes sauvés ! »

Kanon et Camus eurent la même expression choquée. Milo se jura de s'en rappeler. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Il se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son canapé agonisant, passant un bras rassurant autour de son meilleur ami avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Camus venait officiellement de faire exploser quelques précieux neurones.

« Tout va mieux dans le moins pire des mondes possibles.

—Qu'est-ce qui je te prends ? Quand c'est mon tour, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir le cœur brisé plus d'une journée ?

—Oh si. Mais contrairement à moi, ça ne durera pas. »

Et voilà que le Scorpion se penchait vers son futur ex-amant, lui chuchotant longuement à l'oreille. Et au terme de son récit, Milo nota avec une vive satisfaction le puissant frisson provoqué chez son compatriote.

« Il a... dit ça ? De _moi_ ? »

Kanon venait de _rougir_. Milo en aurait sucé quatre bonbons. C'était purement épique. Il était totalement fan.

« On dirait qu'il est intéressé, finalement.

—… Il a peut-être dit ça pour être sympa.

—Que tu crois.

—En tout cas, tu feintes très bien la colère noire.

—Oh, je ne feintais rien du tout. J'étais parti lui casser sa gueule au point que son oncle ne le reconnaisse pas. Personne, je dis bien personne, n'a le droit de douter de toi.»

Nouveau rosissement. Milo se jura de marquer ce jour d'une croix dans son calendrier spécial événements étranges arrivés aux Chevaliers.

Kanon grommela légèrement de gêne avant de quitter les lieux.

« Merci… Je vais… réfléchir.

—Fais donc, on se voit demain ! »

Camus observa la silhouette disparaître avant de plisser les yeux.

« C'est un peu risqué, Milo. J'ignore de quoi il est exactement question, mais Kanon a raison, il pourrait juste être… courtois.

—Oh que non, mon amour. »

Souriant aux Déités, le Scorpion lui relata sa brève entrevue avec les deux juges restants au Tribunal. Qui aurait pu se résumer ainsi :

 _« Juste histoire de confirmer, votre débile de frère vient bien de faire une crise de jalousie, et de déclarer sa flamme façon Juge des Enfers à Kanon, là ?_

— _Totalement._

— _Sans le moindre doute._

— _C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Vous me l'envoyez au Sanctuaire d'ici quelques jours._

— _Vous avez un plan ?_

— _On peut dire ça. On va y arriver._

— _Vous avez toute notre admiration._

— _Merci._

— _Au fait, Minos et moi nous demandions si…_

— _Maqué et satisfait. Mais je suis flatté._

— _Dommage, Eaque. C'était bien tenté…»_

Milo se renfonça dans son dossier avec un sourire que Camus qualifiait volontiers de renard.

« Tadaaam.

—Et ça, tu ne l'as pas dit à Kanon ?

—Oh non. Je lui laisse la surprise. Et le bonheur de voir que son baiser lui sera rendu s'il se bouge à lui en donner un.

—C'est louable. Tu as bien travaillé.

—Merci.

—Et j'apprécie ta fidélité retrouvée.

—…Merci ?

—Mais je regrette. Je ne suis pas satisfait.

—Camus, bordel ! »

* * *

Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne ne s'estimait pas un homme particulièrement trouillard : passer plusieurs millénaires à arpenter les Cercles Infernaux conduisait n'importe quel être humain à un certain relativisme sur la question de phobie.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré. Il aurait été jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était pas sans ressentir une certaine inquiétude. Et s'il avait été totalement franc, il aurait admis qu'il était bel et bien terrifié. Comme n'importe quelle personne sensée participant à un entretien en tête à tête avec la Déesse Athéna.

« Eh bien, merci pour les chocolats, cher Juge. C'est une intention très délicate pour une arrivée dans un autre Sanctuaire. »

Il estima plus prudent de ne pas lui dire qu'il était destiné aux habitants du Temple des Gémeaux, en espérant que ça ôterait l'envie à Saga des Gémeaux de lui refaire encore le portrait.

...Et que ça redonne le sourire à Kanon des Gémeaux, qui avait eu l'air sur le point de se pendre au terme de leur dernière sortie.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, s'efforçant de desserrer les dents pour répondre :

« ...C'est la moindre des choses, Déesse Athéna.

—Une attitude très honorable. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir dans mon Palais pour le thé.

—C'est pourtant précisément ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

—Par contre, vous ne savez pas forcément quand il est préférable de se taire. J'en prends note.

—...On vous a déjà dit que vous ressembliez un peu à Dame Pandore ?

—Non, mais j'apprécie : cette demoiselle m'a l'air franchement sympathique.

—C'est une façon de le dire...

—Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles, je suis là pour parler de mon cher Kanon des Gémeaux. »

Rhadamanthe fut pris d'une violente envie de se fracasser le crâne contre la théière : c'était reparti...

« Que l'on soit clair, Juge Whyverne. J'aime énormément mes chevaliers, sans distinction. Kanon a fait ses preuves et je suis aux anges de le compter dans mon armée.

—...Je ne peux vous contredire sur ce point. C'est un guerrier remarquable.

—Et je sais qu'ils sont tous...'spéciaux', mais ça n'ôte rien à l'amour que je le porte. Et ils font de leur mieux malgré leur...disons, complications. »

...Venait-elle de parler de ses chevaliers comme une mère avec son enfant atteint d'hyperactivité chronique ?

« Le fait est, cher Spectre, que Kanon m'est excessivement précieux. Et que si vous avez l'intention de le fréquenter, je ne m'y opposerais en aucun cas. J'y contribuerais même. Je présiderais la cérémonie si cela m'offre une garantie durable avec mon oncle.

—...Je vous demande pardon ?

—Chacun y voit son intérêt, très cher. Mais outre cela, je me dois d'apporter une minuscule précision, si vous le voulez bien. »

Le Cosmos d'Hadès, libéré à son maximum de ténèbres et d'aura infernale, avait de quoi refroidir le plus brave des guerriers. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant, avec la douceur du sourire de Saori Kido en totale contradiction avec l'émanation menaçante de son cosmos, prêt à l'écraser en une fraction de seconde.

« ... _Si vous me le ramenez encore une fois dépressif au point de manquer les réunions matinales, je m'arrange personnellement auprès de mon oncle pour que Kanon n'ait plus rien à obtenir de vous, sous absolument tous les plans possibles et imaginables. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?_ »

A la vérité, non. Mais Rhadamanthe tenait un minimum à cette incarnation.

Aussi hocha-t-il frénétiquement la tête, s'inclina poliment et pris ses jambes à son cou sans plus de fioritures. Échappant du même coup au haussement de sourcil prononcé d'Athéna qui ramena sa tasse à ses lèvres d'un air songeur.

Grands Dieux de l'Olympe, elle se devait de rejoindre Milo sur ce point : elle espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour sa tête que Kanon l'avait choisi... mais elle commençait à se demander si le reste valait réellement le coup.

* * *

Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne descendit les marches interminables pour atteindre le troisième temple et aller s'excuser auprès d'un de ses occupants. Il concevait avoir été peut-être quelque peu grossier dans sa façon d'exprimer son point de vue. Mais son objectivité légendaire semblait s'être cassée la figure au moment où il avait aperçu le Grec lui faire signe. Beaucoup trop de regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Et Rhadamanthe n'avait pas aimé. Du tout.

Ignorant le douzième Chevalier, courroucé de voir sa propriété agressée par un être qu'il qualifiait volontiers de laid.

« Non mais faut pas vous gêner ! Quand on se balade chez vous on se fait balancer dans le Puits des Enfers, et vous croyez qu'ici c'est gratuit ? Sortez de moi ! Rustre ! »

Tout plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées, le Juge des Enfers n'entendit pas un mot. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit les colonnades du temple suivant, une véritable tempête glacée aux accents écarlates vint se planter face à lui. L'air fort peu avenante, cette tornade.

« … Camus du Verseau, si ma mémoire est exacte.

—Oh elle l'est. Vous allez voir Kanon, j'espère.

—Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait pire que les Enfers. Comment diable les nouvelles voyagent-elles si vite avec ces monstrueux escaliers qui vous séparent ?

—Vous y allez donc ?

—Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

—Vous n'avez pas idée.

—Non, en effet. Et je ne m'y intéresse guère, je ne vous le cache pas.

—Dites-moi que vous vous y rendez, ma santé mentale en dépend.

—Si c'est le cas, il faut vous faire soigner.

—Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas l'objectif de votre visite ?

—Je n'ai pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Je m'en vais. »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire à Camus du Verseau. Ce fût du moins ce que Rhadamanthe en conclût, lorsque l'homme paraissant pourtant bien moins musclé que lui l'attrapa par le col, le secouant avec une sauvagerie que l'Anglais n'attendait pas chez celui que Kanon avait décrit comme « calme et coincé ».

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! »

Un coup de poing glacé le cueillit à la joue. Ça aurait au moins le mérite de ne pas gonfler. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ses frères lui rappelaient déjà suffisamment souvent qu'il n'avait pas hérité du physique avantageux de sa mère. Sifflant de douleur et tapotant sa mâchoire, Rhadamanthe gronda.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

—Rendez-moi ma vie sexuelle ! »

Bon, d'accord. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Un énorme blanc prit place entre eux, alors que l'écho portait de haut en bas les paroles du onzième chevalier. Nul doute que tout le Sanctuaire avait entendu. C'était peut-être comme ça que les nouvelles voyageaient, au fond. Cependant, Rhadamanthe était si choqué qu'il ne s'y attarda même pas

« … Je vous demande pardon ?

—Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous taper Kanon ! »

Nul n'aurait sans doute cru possible de voir Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne, Juge des Enfers, piquer un fard monstrueux. Et pourtant.

« Non mais…

—Même moi suis suffisamment objectif pour admettre qu'il est charmant, et avec une sacrée personnalité à défaut d'être agréable. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous retient mais débarrassez-vous en et libérez-moi.

—Vous avez conscience que vos paroles n'ont aucun sens ? »

Cette réponse ne plaisait visiblement pas à Camus du Verseau qui se mit à secouer son col avec une force appartenant purement et simplement à un Chevalier d'Or. Et lorsqu'on ne trichait pas, il était vrai qu'ils étaient sacrément puissants, Rhadamanthe l'admettait à regret.

« Sortez avec Kanon des Gémeaux et rendez-moi mon intimité ! Je ne veux plus le voir chez moi alors démerdez-vous pour le rendre heureux !

—Mais enfin…

—Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Je n'ai pas l'éternité, moi ! Alors prenez en main votre atrophie sentimentale inutile et faites quelque chose de bien dans votre vie ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le Français le poussa d'un coup de cosmos gelé mille marches plus bas, le laissant se débrouiller avec son propriétaire qui n'apprécierait sûrement pas, ne lui accordant qu'un regard glacé avant de tourner les talons.

Et tandis que Rhadamanthe tombait sans aucune grâce sur le toit du dixième, il songea que fréquenter Kanon des Gémeaux devenait douloureux, et n'arrangeait en rien son incapacité sociale.

* * *

De son côté, le concerné commençait à songer à une reconversion religieuse et une évolution dans le clergé, histoire qu'au moins, sa désormais absence de vie sentimentale et sexuelle soit justifiée.

En dépit de ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Milo, il estimait sa démarche sans espoir. Et atteignait les limites de ce que sa fierté pouvait endurer (Dieux savaient pourtant comme à quel point il était difficile d'y parvenir).

Il soupira : il était peut-être plus judicieux de mettre un terme immédiatement à une attirance à sens unique. Braver les colères de Camus et reprendre sa place auprès de Milo. Ou encore rassembler un superbe bouquet d'anémones de mer et voir si Thétis était prête à le reprendre... Sauf qu'étrangement, aucune de ces solutions ne le tentaient. C'était sans espoir.

 _Kanon._

Sans espoir au point de commencer à entendre sa voix. Il en aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été si navrante.

« Kanon. »

...Voix étonnamment distincte, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Et difficile d'exprimer sa surprise lorsqu'il fit face, en se retournant, à un juge essoufflé, au costume froissé, et l'air potentiellement traumatisé.

Un tas de questions se disputaient la place auprès de ses cordes vocales, mais elles se dissipèrent toutes lorsque le juge se contenta de tendre une boite compartimentée devant lui :

« Je t'ai apporté des chocolats.

—...La boîte est vide.

—Je crains que ta Déesse ne les ait tous ingurgités.

—...Hein ?

—Et Camus du Verseau veut retrouver sa vie sexuelle.

—Pardon ? !

—Et je suis navré de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Il est possible que je n'ai pas été parfaitement objectif. Pour une fois. »

« Pour une fois, » Kanon se serait surtout parfaitement contenté d'une information à la fois. Histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout le bordel qu'une visite du juge Rhadamanthe au Sanctuaire semblait impliqué.

Mais à dire vrai, il était tout bonnement épuisé. Aussi repoussa-t-il la boîte vide, récoltant un regard circonspect du Spectre, et déclara avec calme, mais résignation :

« Écoute, Rhadamanthe... Je laisse tomber. Ça ne fonctionne clairement pas.

—...Je peux m'arranger pour que la boîte contienne encore des chocolats à ma prochaine visite.

—Arrangeons-nous pour qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine visite. J'admets m'être fourvoyé. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps, je suis également déçu d'avoir perdu le mien.

—...Je nous pensais pourtant en bonne voie de devenir amis.

—Et tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais ?

—Non. J'admets que cela me désappointe un peu.

—...Rhadamanthe, à ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai invité à boire des verres avec moi ? A me rejoindre dans une chambre d'hôtel ? A venir au cinéma ?

—Par désir amical ?

—...Tu te moques de moi ?

—Non. Minos prétend que j'en suis physiquement incapable. »

Kanon se massa les tempes. Le pire était encore son incapacité à le rejeter clairement et efficacement. Cela aurait au moins rendu les choses plus simples et moins épuisantes pour lui qui se remettait encore d'un coup en plein cœur. Littéralement. A coups de trident divin.

Alors si c'était là leur dernière entrevue, autant en avoir enfin la certitude.

« Je vais te demander de faire un remarquable effort d'imagination.

—Je peux essayer.

—Imagine, je dis bien imagine, que depuis le début, j'ai fait cela dans l'optique inexplicable de te mettre dans mon lit. Ou que tu me mettes dans le tien, je ne suis pas fermé.

—Très bien, je l'imagine.

—Maintenant, imagine que je n'aurais pas été contre une relation un peu au-delà d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi... et éventuellement durable et monogame.

—Je peux me le représenter.

—Et dans ce cas de figure... Est-ce que tu aurais été intéressé ?

—Oh. Oui, très clairement. »

Le silence consterné qui lui répondit ne fut pas pour rassurer le juge.

Kanon resta planté plus d'une minute à le regarder, yeux écarquillés et bouche largement ouverte, bras ballants. Caché peu discrètement derrière un pilier, il put distinguer Saga des Gémeaux se fracassant le crane contre le marbre. En tendant l'oreille, il aurait juré avoir entendu un hurlement de joie en provenance de la onzième Maison du Zodiaque, suivi d'une exclamation consternée venant de la huitième.

Jusqu'à ce que Kanon ne se décida finalement à cligner des yeux et à balbutier, incrédule :

« Je… mais... _Quoi_ ? !

—A être parfaitement franc, je m'estime heureux que la salle de cinéma ait été bondée. Je ne suis pas du genre à me retenir très longtemps, en dépit de l'amitié que je te porte.

—...

—Et je te conseillerai aimablement d'être moins porté sur le contact avec tes camarades. Tous n'auront pas mon self-control et mon respect, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je te renverse sur une de ces tables de bar miteux.

—...

—Sur ce, pouvons-nous redevenir amis ?

—...

—...Kanon ? »

Pour toute réponse, le juge se retrouva une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui saisi au col. Il estima néanmoins l'expérience moins déplaisante que précédemment, se faisant de la sorte tirer à distance inexistante du visage de Kanon des Gémeaux.

Pour recevoir ce qu'il catégoriserait sans hésiter comme le baiser de ses vies. Et la seule tentative de séduction qu'il était enclin à comprendre.

Un baiser empli de colère, de frustration, de soulagement, d'espoir retrouvé et d'une dose non négligeable de phéromones qu'il s'estimait fort près à satisfaire. Et qui semblaient lui être destiné depuis un bon bout de temps.

...D'accord. Ses frères auraient encore le droit de le traiter d'abruti jusqu'à la fin du mois. Et ce fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsque Kanon se détacha de lui, après lui avoir mordillé la lèvre de la manière la plus explicite possible :

« Tu me plais. Je suis sexuellement disponible et comble du heureux hasard, libre ce soir. J'aime les hôtels discrets et en connaît un très bien, facilement disponible. Je suis ouvert à toute proposition, ai une vive préférence pour les boxers noirs et une légère tendance à être rancunier : si tu t'y retrouves, on peut commencer la mise en pratique sur le lit double de la 403 vers 20h00. C'est assez clair pour toi ? »

Pour un peu, on aurait pu entendre le Juge ronronner.

* * *

C'était une fabuleuse idée.

A cet instant, Rhadamanthe se contrefichait de l'étoile unique de l'hôtel, des draps qui n'étaient clairement pas en soie et du regard circonspect qu'on leur avait offert. Car ce soir, Kanon des Gémeaux était plaqué contre un mur, férocement accroché à ses épaules et à sa nuque, et Rhadamanthe n'avait aucune intention de relâcher les jambes interminables fermement ancrées autour de ses reins. Ni la bouche pleine qu'il ne cessait de dévorer, tandis que son partenaire libérait des éclats de cosmos ravi à tout va.

« _Putain, oui ! »_

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Juge alors qu'il mordait le cou de son _très_ futur amant.

« Tu penses fort…

—La ferme. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne devais pas entendre. »

Nouveau baiser. Étourdissant.

Kanon devait l'admettre, il avait craint une seconde que ce dont il avait fantasmé depuis des semaines avec le Juge des Enfers ne soit en réalité décevant. Mais Ô, heureux hasard, c'était fort loin d'être le cas. Et le cadet des Gémeaux pouvait sentir dans chaque geste, baiser, morsure, une expérience millénaire mâtinée de passion nouvelle qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Et lorsque les dents brutales attaquèrent son cou, Kanon ne pût s'empêcher de gémir violemment, se laissant aller contre le mur avec délice.

Un sourire contre sa peau.

Rhadamanthe était extrêmement fier de son effet. Et appréciait encore plus vivement la vue de l'ancien Marina échevelé et plaqué contre le mur. Frôlant la bouche gercée de la sienne, il murmura à même le souffle de Kanon quelques mots qui provoquèrent un frisson plus que violent.

« Le lit, peut-être ?

—Je ne suis pas regardant et à ce stade, tu me prendrais ici et maintenant que je ne me plaindrais pas.

—Tout de même. »

Deux secondes plus tard, ils tombaient torse nu sur le lit. Kanon aurait pu trembler du regard que lui portait Rhadamanthe. Bordel, il en avait parlé à Milo, ces yeux lui faisaient déjà un effet monstre, mais à ce point ! S'il commençait à faire ça, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine son partenaire gronder des mots à son oreille plus ou moins distinctement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Difficile de l'expliquer. Mais je... Kanon... Tu es tellement... et… »

Voir Rhadamanthe de la Whyverne balbutier au ralenti avec un flegme à la limite de l'abrutissement, mais balbutier malgré tout à cause de lui, provoqua un autre frisson chez Kanon auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Quelques secondes seulement furent nécessaires avant que le Grec ne comprît la situation. D'un coup de reins fort apprécié et annonciateur de délicieux plaisirs, il plaqua le Juge sur le matelas, souriant d'un air que Rhadamanthe qualifiait volontiers de félin. Il grava mentalement l'expression qu'abordait Kanon à cet instant, et la beauté surréelle du halo bleu que formaient ses cheveux.

« Crois-moi, maintenant que je t'ai enfin, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Cette chambre est réservée jusqu'à demain, même heure. On aura tout le temps de se découvrir en détails plus tard, mais là, tout de suite, je t'ordonne de te dépêcher. »

Un baiser dévorant. Les mains grecques dans ses cheveux. Les siennes sur les hanches abîmées, serrant la peau dorée à l'en marquer.

Kanon qui gémissait dans le baiser.

Kanon qui grondait sous ses lèvres.

Kanon qui le voulait, tellement qu'il en tremblait de désir.

Rhadamanthe jeta le peu de contrôle qu'il avait vaguement gardé, et décida de remercier le Grec pour sa patience de la façon la plus souhaitée.

Note pour plus tard : remercier généreusement toute personne ayant participé à cette félicité.

* * *

Camus du Verseau trouva le lendemain un paquet à sa porte, estampillé de trois tampons infernaux. Ouvrant prudemment, un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il descendait trois étages.

« Milo du Scorpion !

—Oui, Camus ?

—Toi. Moi. Au pieu, immédiatement. Non négociable, et non reportable. »

Milo se fit donc kidnapper vers l'arrière de ses appartements ce soir-là, n'ayant guère l'intention d'en ressortir avant de longues, longues heures, accompagné d'un français au sourire si idiot que tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé furent persuadés d'avoir perdu la raison.

Mais Milo se serait trouvé bien incapable de nier son propre bonheur à l'idée de retrouver son intimité avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet instant, rien qu'à eux, ne pouvait être autre que parfait.

Enfin... s'il faisait abstraction sur les quelques cercueils de glace croisés en chemin, contenant étrangement tous des chevaliers à qui Milo avait promis aide et conseils en matière sentimentale.

Abstraction, également, sur la main soudain gelée de Camus, qui emprisonna la sienne sous une épaisse couche de glace, lui empêchant toute opportunité de fuir de quitter le lit conjugal.

...Abstraction, enfin, sur le regard purement animal qu'arborait le chevalier du Verseau, se léchant la lèvre d'un air rien de moins que carnassier.

Et quelque part à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et la légère angoisse existentielle, Milo du Scorpion se promis de faire sa priorité absolue la satisfaction quotidienne de la libido de Camus. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


End file.
